gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Water Hazard
Water Hazard has two versions: a medium sized 2v2 one a large 3v3 deathmatch map. The map is known for its 1km height ceiling and the narrow but very tall mountains out of the water on the ground with indestructible bridges in between. Small seagoing vessels can be found on a few locations. In 2v2 mode teams spawn at a fair distance in the North West (red team) and in the South East (blue team) whereas in the much bigger 3v3 version both teams spawn quite close to each other in the map center with only a few mountaintops and clouds between the opposing factions. The only bigger rock formation is in the East of the map with small solid bridges spanning between narrow rocks from there. In the far North West of the 3v3 version is a huge tiny city. Layout North, West and Red Spawn Red Spawns are in the North and North West of the map, with much more distance between them in the 3v3 version. They are all at quite low altitude which makes respawning in combat quite dangerous. In the 2v2 version the North (East) spawn is hidden behind a rock close to the map border and allows a generally more secure reset of the fight. Mostly narrow rocks with lots of space in between cover the whole area. South, East and Blue Spawn Due to the bigger maintain formation in the East, the blue spawn is divided into a South and North west zone. This allows for very defensive play towards South and West of the map but especially in 2v2 mode opens opportunities for very aggressive play towards the North. Like red spawns, all blue spawns are at low altitude. Lots of narrow rocks cover the open space with clouds in the center and East. Map Center and Bridges The bridges in the center are the characteristics of the map. They are small but indestructible and often overseen with consequences. Especially in the 2v2 version the narrow rocks provide good cover to zone out enemies or setup an ambush. In 3v3 mode attacks from a much wider angle are possible, negating the tactical impact of this terrain. Clouds at medium and height altitude surround the area. Common Tactics Water Hazard is a very open map that supports long range sniping but still allows short range ships to move from small cover to cover to approach enemy lines. Mobula and Galleon as most prominent long range ships but also Junker and Spire can be seen a lot due to the fire power they provide. A fair wind strength pushing especially light Mobulas around can sometimes through off gun arcs. Artemis Light Rocket Launcher, Mercury Field Gun, Hades Light Cannon, Lumberjack Heavy Mortar and Typhon Heavy Flak Cannon all are very suitable on Water Hazard. Flying ambush ships like Squid, Goldfish, Pyramidion and also Spire is possible but requires some intelligent maneuvers between hard cover to not get sniped in the open. Engagements usually start in the center area and especially in 3v3 mode transition to one of the spawn areas. This favors the defenders since reinforcements take quite a long time to arrive in the 3v3 version. Category:Deathmatch Category:2v2 Maps Category:3v3 Maps